


Accidental Prayer

by CastielsLlama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dean Prays, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praying to Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsLlama/pseuds/CastielsLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just trying to forget. Drink to forget. Dean makes a small prayer and doesn't even realize it, but Castiel will always come when Dean calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Prayer

Dean was drunk. One bottle of whisky was gone, barely a third of another sat precariously on the edge of the cheap table. Sam was out researching their next case and wouldn’t be back for at least three days. The memories of hell were getting to him. The nightmares were unbearable. He didn’t want to go back to sleep, in fact, hadn’t slept in two days. He was sure he could go another day or so without sleep, but the memories haunted him even in his waking hours. 

Dean wobbled to the small refrigerator and pulled out one of the six packs he had stocked up on the moment Sam left. The man at the liquor store made a comment about one hell of a party, but Dean just grunted as he laid the cash on the counter and started toting boxes to the Impala.

Back at the motel, all bets were off. His goal was to get black-out drunk and he wasn’t nearly close enough. His mind wandered as he tried to think of anything but Hell. Anything but what he had done…until Cas. His saving grace, literally.

Dean sighed, and though he was too drunk to even know, he whispered Castiel’s name. That was it, a little prayer that he himself didn’t even realize he made.  
A whoosh of wind knocked the inebriated man back slightly, his balance and reflexes not up to their usual standard. 

“Dean?” Cas asked, his head tilted and blue eyes searching Dean’s face for a reason he was summoned. Dean had sounded so pained, so desperate.

“Cas? What are you doing here?” Dean slurred. 

“You called for me, Dean. Are you injured? Your prayer, it was urgent.”

“I didn’t- I mean, I don’t think…prayer?” asked Dean, squinting, trying hard to think through the fog of alcohol. He stumbled left, to the little utility sink and ran the water, hard and cold. He splashed it on his face and gulped some from his hands. It brought him back the tiniest bit, just this side of buzzed. He couldn’t help but think Cas’s presence also had a sobering effect on him.

“Are you okay? Let me heal you, Dean,” Cas said, moving toward Dean with his fingers outstretched to heal whatever injuries he couldn’t see.

“You can’t heal this, Cas,” Dean said, pulling away slightly. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his stubble. “Cas, I didn’t mean to call you…I’m…”

He looked away, guilt and shame washing over him. Cas just stared into Dean’s green eyes a moment before he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder in the exact place where he had gripped Dean to raise him from Hell. As if he intended to do it again at this very moment. Castiel sighed. 

“Let me help, Dean. I know you’re trying to handle this by yourself but you don’t have to,” he tilted his head again, trying to read Dean, trying to see into his head without actually prying.

Dean huffed a little, eyes darting from the rough hand on his shoulder to the blue eyes so kindly, no, lovingly staring at him, begging to be let in. He licked his lips a little and huffed again. He moved his hand up to Castiel’s and squeezed lightly.

“Cas,” he whispered, this time fully aware of the prayer he made.

Castiel bit his lower lip and closed the distance the moment he heard his name. It was now or never. His lips pressed against Deans, their stubble scratching each other gently. Dean returned the kiss with even more fervor than expected, than Cas could ever have hoped. He grasped Dean’s arms and growled into the kiss a little, then pulled away.  
He stared at Dean in question, making sure this was what he wanted. Dean answered with a rougher kiss, his hands going to Castiel’s hips. His grip startled Cas, who gasped into Dean’s mouth, allowing Dean to slip his tongue in, running over Cas’s teeth and tasting him. Cas pushed Dean back against the fridge, deepening the kiss, fighting back with his tongue. His hands wandered up to fist in Dean’s hair and Dean let out a deep growl.

The sound set something off in Castiel. Something far more animalistic than he believed would be possible in an angel. Reflexively, his wings flared as wide as they could in the small room, furling around himself and Dean. Dean gasped and pulled back, staring in awe at the brown-black feathers. His hands slowly moved of their own accord up to the wings. Castiel shuddered slightly and Dean froze.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” he asked, a little panicked. 

“No, not at all,” Cas growled, breathing out his response.

Dean smirked a little, and ran his fingers up the strong bone that connected the wings to Castiel’s lean back. Cas groaned and pressed himself to Dean, pulling him back in, kissing and licking at his neck. Dean continued to run his hands through the surprisingly soft feathers as Castiel marked his neck. Cas then gripped Dean’s face in one hand and ran one slowly down Dean’s torso, stopping at the top of his pants, his fingers brushing lightly on Dean’s hip bone. 

He glanced at Dean for permission and after receiving a swift nod and a groan, undid the belt in one swift motion. He fumbled a little with Dean’s jeans but succeeded and swiftly yanked down the offending clothing. Dean sucked in his stomach at the cool air and watched as Castiel’s hand gripped him. He bent down slightly to pull Castiel back into a kiss as Cas started pumping him maddeningly slowly. 

As he slipped his tongue back into Cas’s mouth, nipping at his lips, he started pulling the many layers away from Cas. He slipped the tie off almost reverently, unbuttoned the crisp white shirt and pushed it over Cas’s shoulder’s along with the suit jacket and trench coat they both loved so much. The wings were unaffected and stood up even larger, more grand looking. 

Dean ground into Cas’s hand, which was moving faster now, in time with their panting. Dean ran his hands through Castiel’s feathers again before removing Cas’s pants. He batted Cas’s hand out of the way and gripped the angel’s ass, pulling them together, grinding into him with everything he had.  
Growling, Castiel gripped Dean’s ass, pulling his legs around him and moved them backwards toward one of the beds in the tiny room. He dumped Dean on the bed and swiftly fitted himself back between Dean’s strong legs, never breaking the kiss. One hand trailed between Dean’s legs, seeking entrance, while Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s dark feathers. 

Castiel pushed himself against Dean, asking for entrance, using his grace to ease the way. Dean threw his head back with a throaty moan. It was tight, hurt a little, but in such a good way. Soon, Cas was all the way in and pulled himself back out, only to slam in again harder and faster each time. His face was nestled in Dean’s neck and he was quickly losing control. Dean was too, each time Cas brushed that bundle of nerves and managed to rub his erection between their taught bellies, too. Soon they were groaning each other’s names, barely coherent. Castiel was entirely lost in Dean, had now fallen completely. 

His wings flared wide and dominant as he came, Dean gripping his shoulders and screaming Castiel’s full name. Cas collapsed and rolled to the side, muttering something in Enochian and folding his wings back. Dean’s chest was heaving and he gently lowered his legs, coming down from a high he could only imagine was elevated by Cas’s grace.  
Cas looked sidelong at Dean and silently cleaned up their mess. The room smelled musky and like sweat, but he liked it. He did not remove their mingling scents. Dean was his now, truly. He opened his mouth, but wasn’t ready to break the silence. Dean looked at him and grinned, also not wanting to ruin their quiet peace. “I love you,” was on both of their tongues but neither said it. They didn’t need to.

Dean pulled Cas close and settled in to sleep finally. As he drifted off to a dreamless sleep, one without nightmares, he mouthed a silent prayer of thanks into Castiel’s hair. Cas sighed and smiled into Dean’s chest, closing his eyes to sleep as well.


End file.
